dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Aomine Doragon
Life's A Funny Thing, It'll give you the biggest High of Your Life One Minute and Bring you to your lowest the Next and each time you fight to get back up it drag you back down before you have the chance most simply give up after that i don't give up though i come to realize that this world will eat you alive bit by bit savouring the tatse of your fucking flesh if you let it so instead of fallening prey to this shitty place i decide along time ago that'll I'll be the hunter and i'll reap this place for everything its got Apperance Aomine usually keeps his hair long and tied in a ponytail though will shorten his hair when he pleases his hair is a blue color and his eyes are a bright red color and he is extremely muscular, he has a dark skin tone and usually has a cocky expression on his Face. His hard cut mouth marks him with a stoic air, but his eyes seem make his gaze even more brilliant. Takeuchi considers his charm point to be his droopy eyes and button of a mouth. He gives off the impression of a beast, even carrying a attractive manly scent that memorizes women. C08acd58f4141b80ab2684638f5b51fd.jpg 1a526514453e3fca9044237710a09767.jpg 1b66e528e38398bf7aa7293615a17642.jpg 1d27e701a3ced025ec64f72eabca4bde.jpg 1ea1743dbceaada54695fdacc9723dc3.jpg 3b4f905515310b0f832ccbf1df4eb2af.jpg 6b1b4f4253dcfea818fe5aa2f6e32482.jpg 8d6ce7d5481d40349655a691cedef7fc.jpg 38c31297eddfa89fa6918d633559f4d9.jpg 53c1ad43f09a87a76eec3b9b016ce47d.jpg 86ad2d77bc430e3fa9568f8169cd0703.jpg 912c846c6d86c8ba24ae2c935d31b8a2.jpg 832094c9990e81af69d74e2e5d4eee56.jpg 11378889_863231433769263_392158501_n.jpg 969256151dcc7c82b71c197d1c6c60a8.jpg a5bba93f6c6d7c33b05a14a14b769dea.jpg a5bedc37b95abfc8b1d2bd8124c2d693.jpg a6596f42ca8ef785f5406cd30b70c76e.jpg aa0b4ca3f32e7707820929d3376f4d6f.jpg ac160747ae146658799b3939f3768c1d.jpg Aomine.Daiki.full.1190897.jpg Aomine.Daiki.full.1257459.jpg aomine_daiki___kuroko_no_basket_by_kira015-d799phf.png defd9b04c3e2decccfae785d765b0d04.jpg e53d0e313989ea92f07ae375a47dcb54 (1).jpg fbf289bd5d61ad50dfea9852696f4981.jpg knb__rimfire_op__aomine_daiki_by_mintkg7-d6tcdko.jpg tumblr_mv1i8w87sy1scvw2wo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nhd230vWqJ1tv7a6ao1_250.jpg Tumblr_static_1hgrq8toy64kcg404cggow8g4.png tumblr_mywc5n4bpe1s3dw0xo1_500.gif a863959366b23091a5636d51250c30ee_480.jpg|Aomine With Long Hair 5c58f5aadbfe0bcdec1b25b6dd954023.jpg 925a1287c85642fd0904864a84481db1_480.jpg 960deaf664776d8e0164b2e0ecb94af7_480.jpg d1660fbd46fb31545de43bccf0fd9097_480.jpg ee6402825bbb78a808a816b47f184b7d_480.jpg imagesfgh.jpg image (14).jpg Lancer.(Fate.stay.night).240.1856466.jpg 9bbe463e659d6a12ad59f70c60b90e87_480.jpg 8695461-256-k631714.jpg 3f25ceb0df148bd079c2963b888c3b2a.jpg Behavior/Personality Aomine has a good sense of humor always clowning even at times it seems inapporiate and he don't care if the other person gets offended cause to him thats a personal problem. He's also cocky as fuck believe there isn't anything that he couldn't do or anyone who he can't beat. His love of money seems to have no bounds as in his mind money can get him everything he ever wanted and he'll do just about an job if the pays good enough rather its killing a toddler or a grown man it doesn't really matter to him not to say he don't ever feel shit when he does its just rare, Aomine has seen alot of things in his life which caused him to become the way he is now and when most find out what it is he's been though they wonder why he's not even worst than what he is. He often like to mess around with women as well much like his grandfather at his younger age which Aomine seems to resemble more so than his actually father Akashi. While he may seem pretty cruel, he does have a heart that feels and belive me he does. He doesn't like the rough treatment of women(unless he's doing it ) so if he's around and he sees it this happens vvvv. Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. Kishin Demon God PhysiologyEdit Kishin Which are Demon Gods Known for their belligerent and Cannibalistic Natures. They Control Destruction and Ruin and gain strength from it both of them the more destruction the stronger they Get which makes them formidable opponents on the battlefield . Kishin are Very intelligent but rarely uses their mind to deal with things due to their nature. Kishin's usually Rely on brute force making them feral minded Fighters. Kishin have natural abilities that are passed down to their offspring almost always their stronger passive abilities and a few gained abilities, For Instance one Ability is Devil Eyes: Kishin's With This Trait have a Wide Range of Visual Prowess ranging from the ability to see further or to slow their perception for better reaction time etc. Kishin are also known for their unbelievable healing Abilities and are able to withstand an unbelievable amount of damage making them extremely hard to kill , Able to survive almost anything sometimes even cheating death itself not to mention their insane pyshical capabilities . For example Akira and Akuma alike could have multiple blades jammed into their bodies and operate as if there was nothing wrong they still feel the pain of it though which just goes to speak for their incredible pain threshold Akira even fighting on with two broken arms during the Last GMFA . Kishin also have insanely high Sensory abilities making it extremely hard to ambush them or Surprise Attack Them (it's like they have an internal radar.) Also thanks to their Minds hard wiring their bodies response to attacks and or danger on it's own. Kishins are also very much in touch with Their animistic Side Giving The insane tracking abilities going as far as to be able to sniff out their target's if the conditions are right. While all Kishin have The Same Aggressive Nature Some has learned to control their nature and by doing so gaining high fortitude mentally allowing them to resist some forms of mind control. Akashi like Akira has control over his nature though unlike Akira who simply repressed his destructive Nature, Akashi has enbraced this Nature and in doing so gained control Akashi due to thisome is resilient to mind control completely and can block out even the strongest telepath's and Because of that Aomine has the ability to block out telepathic users as well even though he has no gained control over his over nature. Akuma's Father Kaguro is a Being Known to have devoured 1000 different lifeforms gaining their Physical and Mental strengths along with their abilities/empowerments this is thanks to his Lino Doue. When he devours a beings that being digested but becomes a part of him so to speak. Think of have a cage full of different beings god, angel, demons etc.. The cage would represent Kaguro's body which would be filled with all of those being which are not alive of course. Now when Kaguro's Child Was Born(Akuma) he was born with all of the beings that Kaguro had devoured D.N.A Fused into one Essentially Making Akuma worthy of His Title "Monster", Akuma Gains strengths of thousands of powerful beings. Yokai, Dragons, Humans, Gods etc...(Click to see the official list--->Kaguro ) Akuma Has just about of All their Strengths but barely any of their weakness this is because some cancel out each other. For Example humans burn when set on fire but thanks to his dragon D.N.A fire no longer affects him and because Kishin pass down their traits and nature to their Offspring Aomine has inherited those traits/abilities from Akashi. 'Skillz:' 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Whatever The Cleint Wants him to Be 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Street Fighting / Mixed Martial Arts) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Dou) Demon Energy Demon Energy (妖気, Yōki) or Demonic Aura is only by demons ( Not Oni ). Its strength varies greatly on the user. As stated by those whom have studied the termnology, Demon Energy is not always as strong as its counter part Sacred Energy, but it gives a pleasurable sensation. It is also often more potent than Sacred Energy, due to demons usually possessing far greater amounts of energy than humans and those of the angelic divine blood. Demon Energy can be powered by intense emotions. Though this is rarely used due to the confrontational nature of demons, demons can harness this energy to heal themselves. Though those within lower ranks on the demon food chain are the only ones who show it, the fact that Stronger Demons will use their remaining energy to heal themself rather than to die out right, This proves that any demon is capable of healing themselves, only they rarely use it as demons tend to prefer using the energy for offense. Humans can use it, if they sign there soul over to The God/Gaurdian of The Demon world ( Hell. ) But it does have a great many side-effects. Like sending the user into a spiral of loss sanity, and morph the human into something rather ghoulish in nature. '''Weapon of Choice Gáe Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death (刺し穿つ死棘の槍ゲイ・ボルク, Sashi Ugatsu Shitoge no YariGei Borugu also translated as Spear of Impaling Barbed Death) is an attack focused on a single target, created by Aomine to suit his own style, that strikes a fatal blow that always pierces the opponent's heart and ruins their body from within with its thousand iron thorns. It literally freezes the chi/energy in the air, and it can easily be perceived as a sure-kill technique by all those around simply from being charged with magical energy. Once Gáe Bolg's name has been called, the cursed spear reverses the nature of causality, the meaning of "cause and effect" in the order of things, to make it so the cause of the "lance being thrust" comes from the effect of the "opponent's heart being pierced" by it. It determines the opponent's fate simply through its use, an always fatal move that pierces the heart with one thrust. It is also possible for him to activate it without actively striking the heart. It is an attack on destiny itself, and while not a surprising fact due its wielder's demi-god heritage, it is a top-notch power even with its seeming limitations in power due to being a step away from the Authority of the gods. The actual action of the thrust is merely a formality, as the lance has already pierced the opponent's heart before the attack has even started. The "result" of "the heart of the opponent has been pierced" is created earlier than it is thrust, while the "cause" that "the lance has pierced through the heart" is generated later. Aside from great luck, it is a technique that determines "if it is released, the opponent is dead." Its range of effectiveness and power are weak compared to its other ability, but it has a low energy cost. Even with its nature of interfering with destiny and effect of "almost certainly will destroy the enemy's heart", the attack only utilizes energy in the double digits compared to a single spell from caster costing hundreds of units of magical energy, and each activation is a sure kill, making it one of the most efficient Noble Phantasms with extraordinary usability that can be used up to seven times before Aomine must Recharge it. The lance can move at impossible angles, signified by turning into a red beam of light, that always manages to reach its target. Even if he thrusts directly at the feet of the opponent, such as in the battle with Adversary, it will immediately point upwards towards the heart without growing, bending, and or any movement from Aomine, and if it is thrown from a distance of ten meters, or rather than truly being a throw, "Aomine's own body is fused with his soaring spear", it will manage to reach the target without fail. This action looks completely normal to onlookers, as if it were already piercing the heart, because rather than truly changing its course, it changes the means to match the result, simply as an action meant to prove the fact that the heart was pierced. It can only be used against living beings, so it would have no particular effect against inanimate objects like rocks or houses. The lance curses the target upon striking them, delivering wounds that cannot be healed while Gae Bolg still exists in the world. While Aomine mentions that even a regular thrust through his heart would be hard to heal, being struck by the blade special ability gives the greatest effect. As the "lance of cause and effect", it curses them, leaving them unable to change their fate without great luck. Those who are cursed will bear the wound until they die unless Aomine is killed or the spear is destroyed. The Wound is only able to be heal on the outside while internally the damage is still done. but having the ability "No matter how many times it is dodged, it will strike the enemy" makes the technique closer in nature to Odin's Gungnir. The lance will not miss its target and can peirce through the most insane defenses even those of A Godly Divinity. The spear is actually stored inside Aomine left arm and can be mnifested at anytime.Seikatsu and Shi ( Blade Of Life and Blade Of Death ) Seikatsu and Shi are known as blades of death and blades of life. The Seikatsu blade is a long black blade that was rumored to be made from the grim reapers blade itself, the blade is extremely durable and has never broken even after cutting down thousands and thousands of eneimes and the blade has never went dull and infact sharpens itself with each victum it claims, The rumor of the blade being made from the reapers truth or not is unknow however the blade does not simply kill itself victums the blade traps the victums soul within the blade itself. Seikatsu has the ability to torment its victums that is cut with the blade but does not die, the victum will start to experince intense pain for the following week before the pain disappears , however the victum will start to hallusinate to others , however what is truely happening is the victum is seeing the tormented and corrupted souls that has been trapped inside the blade for countless centuries and the hallusinations will only progressively get worst as time pass by the effects only last two to three weeks however most go insane and kill themselves by then trying to escape only for their souls to be trapped inside the blade as well. Shi is known as The Blade of Life. The Blade origins like Seikatsu is truely unknown however the rumors about the blade is that the blade belonged to the Angel Rapheal Otherwise known as the Angel of Healing and Restoration who's blae was rumor to even be able tobring the dead back to life. The lore says that one day Rapheal was performing mircales healing sickly when another Angel came to him pleading on its knee for help and Rapheal agreed without hestitation rushing to the Angels aid. Upon reaching the Angel he found her laing across the ground however she had no visible wounds anywhere on her body. This Baffled Rapheal as he was sure that it was her pleading for his help so he asked the angel "Was it you who was pleading for my aid, i see nor feel any injuries on you so what is it that you require my aid in" Rapheal said to the Angel moving closer to her, Only for the Angel to turn and stab him in the chest "I Need You To Die Rapheal" The other angel said grabbing his blade out of his hands "You are no angel you demon" "poor Rapheal so engar to help you only rush to your death but do not worry i will not miss use your blade i only wish to bring someone back to life so even in the end your saving someone you just have to die first". What happened after that no one seems to know the stories about those who processed the blade varies from God, Demons, Angels, to mere humans, The Blade now falling into the hands of Aomine. The Blade process the Ability to heal any wounds but stabbed the wounded victum in the chest any and all wounds will be healed however the Blade is not so Generous to just heal without taking anything in return. The word healing is not exactly correct words to use, the blade doesn't heal the wounds but actually transfers the Wound of the victum to the Owner of the Blade. for Ex: it his father got stabbed in the gut Aomine could stab the blade into his father and the wound would disappear and appear onto Aomine, without the true blessing from Rapheal himself the owner of the blade can not truely heal with out the owner paying the price for it. These two blade reside inside of Aomines right arm and can be manifested at anytime. Allies/Enemies Eneimes: Too many to Count Allies: Haha...Funny Bars 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Speed " Your Story " Guess I'll Tell You A Story Bout A Young Devil Make Sure You Pay Attention Alright On August first a young boy was born and boy with the blood of a devil and the blood of a Dragons running through him along with the power of Many Angels, His mother however did not survive the conception shortly after giving birth to the young boy she passed away holding him in her arms tears streaming down her face as she had never been happier in her life. The young boy Father Akashi mourned over her death as she was the one thing he cared about more than his own brother Akira Tetsu, in a fit of Rage and Heartbreak the boys father lashed out at his newborn son cursing him and drawing his blade he violently thrusted downwards at his son only to stop when the child looked him in the eye smiling holding its arms out towards him, Akashi no mattter how much he wanted to blame his child for his significant others death he couldn't and he let the blade drop from his hands and he'd pick his son up into his arms holding him closely to his chest and for the second time ever he cried and yelled out cursing his fate momentarily, and once he could not greive anymore he stood up with his child in his hand and holding ot his free hand setting and flame under his significant others body and turned away walking off from the scene and Akashi then sent the young boy to another couple leaving him on the doorstep one day in the middle of the night. Childhood When the couple found the boy the next morning they stopped in shock at first not sure what to do with the child they called the police and when they arrived the boy was taking to an near by hospital because of the fact he was a new born baby at the time they wanted to make sure he survived the nights however as a few days passed by the doctors were all in awe to see that the little new born baby they brought in just a few days ago was already sitting upright on its own and attempting to moving about inside its small little incubator or what ever the fuck you call thoughs things *Ahem* anyway the doctors then moved the child to oe of the beds and watch as the little boy laughed and crawled about the bed as they played with him..to be continued 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Demon Blood Category:Keiz's Rpc's & Npc's Category:The Spear That Pieces Death Itself Category:Generation 1